


A Knight's Promise

by sir_writesalot



Category: Super 4 (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Death, Gen, Happy Ending, Its not that bad but some gore, Knights - Freeform, M/M, faires, slight feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_writesalot/pseuds/sir_writesalot
Summary: Sometimes people aren't so lucky. What might've been a simple knockout in a show is much more in real life.Or: That one time Rypan got knocked out by a helmet and died (but was revived).Continuation of the episode 'Super Gene'.
Relationships: Black Baron/Rypan
Kudos: 3





	A Knight's Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I made Twinkle a little more shocked/sensitive, because I don't think she would enjoy witnessing someone's cruel death.

With a grin, Rypan tread forward, holding both his sharp sword and Twinkle's wand in his hands. He was sick and tired of the way she cast her silly little spells, thinking that she could just do whatever she pleased, now it was _his_ turn to hurt her.

The fairy fluttered backwards slowly as the knight grew closer and closer, eyes widened and mouth agape. She had nowhere to go, she was lost without her wand and now she feared that her life was about to end at the hands of a man who wanted revenge.

They were just nearing the end of the wooden stairwell and Rypan lifted his sword up, a snarl on his face. The girl gasped, thinking that this was the end.

' _This time,_ ' he wanted to say, ' _This time it's over, fairy._ ' But he never got to.

Almost like an arrow, a metal helmet came whizzing through the air silently, sent by Gene, and slammed into his head at full force. There was a loud crack as it ricocheted off and it left him standing there, his eyes rolling back into his head. He didn't even get to feel anything, the blow to his head and the way his neck had snapped open had rendered him nothing more than a lifeless figure.

Twinkle squealed in horror as the man's dead weight body began to fall forward and she quickly shot to the side, just in time to avoid him limply falling onto her. There was a thud as his body met the steps and he began to heavily slide down them, almost as if he was being slowly dragged down. His sword slipped out of his lifeless hand, falling off of the stairs and hitting the ground with a clank.

It wasn't exactly joyous for the fairy either. She felt her stomach lurch at the thick blood pool that was now trailing behind the body as it descended to the bottom of the staircase.

The man's body tumbled onto the gravelly ground and he lay there, the blood beginning to pool around his head.

Twinkle tried to avert her gaze as she pried her wand from his other hand. She was hovering over, what was just alive few moments ago, a dead and broken body. And even though she knew it was either her or him, it was still awful.

"Quickly, to the Chameleon!" Alex called, pointing across the drawbridge. Twinkle quickly flew away from the body, hoping that the saying, 'out of sight, out of mind' was true.

The Baron huffed, sitting up. He dusted himself off and watched the retreating figures in the distance before focusing his attention on all of his knights, lying around defeatedly.

"When I finally become the king of Kingsland, I'll make sure those pesky kids pay..." He mumbled under his breath, getting to his feet before he finally caught hold of Rypan in the distance.

Unlike the others, he wasn't getting up. Normally, he was the first to get up and make sure the Baron was okay. Perhaps he was just tired. He did have a rough battle with that futuristic man, so that was excusable.

He was about to yell at the knight to get up when he noticed something else. Something else that made his eyes widen as he began to rush towards him. It began with a concerned pace, then ended with a full on sprint as a sinking feeling hit him.

Skidding along the ground, he got to his knees and started screaming at his knights to get Fourchesac.

It was horrific. Even the Baron couldn't hold back a sob as his hands hovered over his right hand man's body. He knew the wizard had a couple of reviving spells up his sleeve, but it couldn't stop the overwhelming feelings that had hit him. What were the chances that the spells didn't work?

His clothes were stained in the warm crimson liquid when Fourchesac eventually arrived. He was cradling Rypan, pressing the man's heavy head against his chest as tears gently rolled down his cheeks.

Everything felt like it was a dream. It was in slow motion. He couldn't hear people's voices, it was all dull. When they pulled him away from the knight, it felt distorted and his cries seemed muffled.

The next moments felt blurred in his memory. Fourchesac knelt down, carefully holding his hands out. Several knights moved in front of him, trying to get his attention, but their silent voices made no impact on him. He tried reaching out, hoping to feel one last touch of the man but it was quickly pulled back.

He felt trapped. All he wanted to do was cry. And he couldn't help but tell himself that it was dumb, he was an idiot and he shouldn't care this much.

But he did, yet he didn't know why.

His eyes softly closed, for just a moment he swore, before all the sound, the life, the clarity of everything came rushing back. It was like lifting your head out of the water that you had been trapped under for so long.

"My Lord..."

His eyes snapped open and he stared right back at Rypan, pupils wide and his mouth open.

He found himself shooting towards the knight and wrapping him up in a tight hug, letting out sobs of joy,

"Don't do that to me again!" He gave a small laugh, resting his head against the knight's chest and feeling it gently rise and fall. Rise and fall.

Rypan tried to ignore the ringing in his ears and the headache, just focusing on holding the Baron tight and trying to reassure him. He never usually broke down like this. For all he knew, he never usually broke down like this _in public_. It was his job to make his lord feel safe and protected.

Carefully rubbing circles on the man's back to calm him down, he realised that maybe the Baron also felt like it was his job to keep him safe.

He wouldn't leave. He would fight and make sure nothing like this happened again. He promised.


End file.
